A side-type backlight module includes a light guide plate, a number of light sources, and an optical lens unit. The light sources are cold cathode fluorescence lamps or white light-emitting diodes. The light guide plate is configured to scatter the light beams emitted from the light sources to obtain a surface light source. The optical lens unit is configured to guide the light beams emitted from the light guide plate to be emitted at a predetermined angle.